1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism with a component position adjusting function, in particular to the mechanism capable of adjusting the positions of an optical component and a vacuum coating target material.
2 . Description of the Related Art
At present, a drive unit, such as a motor, a servo or a manual rocker, is generally used for driving a set of transmission devices such as gears or pulleys in most industrial applications for power output. In the meantime, a movement, such as an elevation, or a transverse shift or rotation, can be performed by one drive unit. If it is necessary to complete two or more movements, it is necessary to install a plurality of drive units, and each drive unit drives a transmission device to operate and complete each movement. For example, a polarization device disposed in an optical mechanism includes a plurality of polarizers and waveplates arranged in a matrix on a circular wheel, and one drive unit is provided for operating the transmission device to shift one of the polarizers and waveplates to a predetermined position. If it is necessary to adjust a relative angle of a set of polarizer and wave-plate, then another drive unit and another transmission device are required. Obviously, such arrangement incurs a higher cost, and the volume of the transmission device is increased. For a manual transmission device, the increase of components and total weight cause burdens to the operation and transportation of the device and inconvenience to users.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed a mechanism with a component position adjusting function in accordance with the present invention, in hope of overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art and improve the industrial use of the mechanism.